


a blind date with sunshine

by vonseal



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Blind Date, M/M, Romance, blind date on mj's part, dumb fluff, speedy quick conclusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: Damn Myungjun and his infectious smile. And damn whoever was lucky enough to actually be Myungjun's real date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick and should be studying but lol, nope.

 

One of Jinwoo's favorite places ever was a small cafe. It was quaint and cute and the coffee there was phenomenal. He had been to a wide variety of places before settling down as a regular customer at this particular location, content to spend two evenings a week relaxing and enjoying the free wi-fi.

On occasion, he would bring one of his friends with him, but then that really destroyed the purpose of allowing himself a peaceful break from reality. Minhyuk just made weird noises, despite being told that this was Jinwoo's quiet place, and Eunwoo, who was actually quiet, just attracted all sorts of attention. Jinwoo decided against taking either of them along after a few initial tries.

So it was just him. Just him and his coffee and the rain creating soft tapping noises on the large window beside him. He was so happy he had banned his friends from coming with them. He'd certainly meet up with them and hang out later, but this was _his_ time. He was going to enjoy his over-priced rest period all by himself.

Or so he thought, until someone plopped down in the seat across from him.

Jinwoo looked up from his phone in confusion. Cute guy, sure, but was there a reason he was sitting down at Jinwoo's table? Jinwoo saw at least five other open tables right near him, and he pulled out his earbuds to say as much to the guy – but then the guy held out a hand.

“Hey! Sorry I'm late, but here I am! My name's Kim Myungjun!”

Jinwoo's confusion levels probably could have skyrocketed out of the coffee shop. Was he _supposed_ to meet with someone? Myungjun seemed so certain, and Jinwoo bowed his head as he reached over and shook the guy's hand. He was pretty sure he hadn't made any prior arrangements, and if he _had_ , he would have never done so at his one private spot. “I think there's-”

“I was never told your name, though.” Myungjun moved his hand from the handshake and tilted his head slightly, blinking over at Jinwoo curiously.

“My...name?” Jinwoo stared back. He liked his silence, he truly did, and he could already tell that Myungjun was going to be a handful if he stayed. He seemed energetic, excited, and Jinwoo was pretty certain he would talk quite a lot if this misunderstanding wasn't cleared up soon. However – god, that head tilt was really cute, and his smile was so bright and was probably the only reason the rain outside was slowing down.

Was Myungjun a drop of sunshine?

“Park Jinwoo,” he answered. He would sacrifice his break if it meant being able to talk to a beam of sunlight on such a rainy day.

“Jinwoo! Awesome!” Myungjun clapped his hands together in satisfaction. “Though, I'm going to let you know upfront, I've _never_ done this before.”

He didn't know what Myungjun meant by _this_. He didn't know if _this_ was a codeword for something sketchy that might be going down. Though it was impossible to see Myungjun as _sketchy_ , Jinwoo was still feeling a slight sense of worry wash over him. Maybe he should leave now in order to stay _out_ of shady business. “This, as in...?”

Myungjun laughed, which somehow managed to clear away a large percentage of Jinwoo's concerns. The laugh also solidified the fact that Myungjun was a ray of sunshine that had somehow fallen to Earth and walked into the coffee shop. “The blind date! I've never been on a blind date! But my friend told me that you're a really nice guy. He also said you were handsome, and I'm _really_ happy he didn't lie about that!”

Jinwoo really appreciated being called handsome, but if he continued to play along, this would actually be a _date_. Myungjun was on a blind date, and Myungjun believed that Jinwoo was the other participant of said blind date.

If he came out now, it would be less awkward for both of them.

“We-well, I was told you'd be, um...I was told you'd have a great smile, and, uh, they weren't lying about that.”

Myungjun grinned even wider, and Jinwoo returned the smile calmly, despite his absolute panic on the inside. He wasn't supposed to say that! It came out and he had no time to really think it through, but now he _couldn't_ go back and clear up the misunderstanding. His heart was hammering, and to try and hide his fear of being found out, he sipped at his cup of coffee.

Damn Myungjun and his infectious smile. And damn whoever was lucky enough to actually be Myungjun's real date.

“Wow, you _are_ really nice!” Myungjun laughed and then pointed at Jinwoo's coffee. “What's that?”

“Iced Americano,” Jinwoo responded.

“Oh. Is it good?”

Jinwoo nodded his head. “Yeah.”

And then Myungjun nodded _his_ head and leaned back in his seat, the smile fading away slightly. It was awkward even _without_ Jinwoo trying to clear up any misunderstandings. And, sure, this wasn't Jinwoo's date at all, but he would feel terrible if Myungjun ended up having a bad time because of him.

But Jinwoo hadn't been on a first date in quite some time, and he felt extremely out of his element. “Are you going to get a coffee?” he asked.

Myungjun stared at Jinwoo's coffee for a few seconds as if trying to decide before saying, “Nah, not right now. I actually ate lunch before coming over here, to be honest, so I'm not hungry or thirsty. Maybe before we leave, though, I might pick up a coffee. What would you recommend?”

Jinwoo didn't know what to recommend. “Well, I always get the exact same thing when I come here.”

“Really?” Myungjun raised his eyebrows. “Every single time? Don't you get sick of it?”

“Obviously not, if I still get it,” Jinwoo teased, and he smiled at Myungjun. “I used to get a few other sorts of coffee, but I think this one's still the best.” He took another sip, then asked, “What type of coffee is your favorite?”

Myungjun seemed much more relaxed now that Jinwoo was making a good attempt at conversation, so he sat up straighter. “Anything, really. I actually like tea a little bit more than coffee, though. Coffee stunts your growth.” He stared at Jinwoo for a few seconds, then pointed at Jinwoo's drink. “Which, you know, might explain-”

“I honestly don't believe you're much taller than I am,” Jinwoo shot back.

“That's because I drink coffee every so often! Besides, it's _genetics_.” Myungjun scoffed and brushed slightly at his bangs. “Everyone in my family is short. Might be the coffee they drink, or it could just be because the universe put everything it had into my handsome features, so I had no room left for longer legs.”

Jinwoo couldn't help but laugh at that, and Myungjun looked so pleased with himself. “Are you sure it's not the coffee?”

“Shh. Jinwoo, shh.” Myungjun was grinning, though. “Okay, but now I know you like coffee, specifically one sort of coffee, so I think I'm almost an expert on you. Except for one thing – which of the pastries do you like best?”

“Here? Muffins.” Jinwoo gestured over at the glass display case of cafe pastry items. “They have a special muffin every month here, too. I don't think I've ever been disappointed.”

Myungjun had to turn in his chair to look at the food, and when he turned back, he snorted. “I honestly didn't peg you as the muffin sort. I think I'm not much of an expert on you as I thought, Jinwoo. Tell me about your dog, though.”

Jinwoo had been smiling until the dog was mentioned. He didn't have a dog. His apartment wouldn't allow for dogs. Whoever Myungjun's date was _supposed_ to be had a dog, though, and Jinwoo needed to play along in order to make it. “Oh, um...yeah, he's a sweet guy. Really active. Do you have a dog?”

“No, but I want to see yours!” Myungjun's eyes were sparkling. “Do you have any pictures?”

He _wished_ he had a dog to take pictures of, because not only did _he_ love dogs, but Myungjun seemed to love dogs, as well. He wanted to see Myungjun's eyes light up like that because of dog pictures. (He also would not be opposed to Myungjun's eyes lighting up in such a manner because of _Jinwoo_ , but he really couldn't fall in too deep just yet.) “No, sorry. My phone, uh...broke a few days ago, so I had to get a used one from the store and nothing could be transferred over. I haven't taken a picture of my dog since then.” He noticed Myungjun's eyes lose their dumb sparkle. “Sorry,” he apologized once more. “Next time, I'll be sure to bring a picture.”

“Next time?” Myungjun repeated, and Jinwoo realized his mistake. He had assumed his phone story was really quick thinking, but it was _too_ quick and he spoke without processing what he was saying once more.

Now he would have buy a dog and find a new place to live in order to continue dating Myungjun.

And the scary part was, he was actually considering it.

“Next time, yeah. Next, uh, next date we have,” Jinwoo responded.

Myungjun was blushing slightly. Jinwoo decided he could _totally_ change his entire life for Myungjun. He was worth it already. “I-I didn't know you had already decided on another date.”

“How could I not when I saw you?” It was one of the only honest things Jinwoo had said during this impromptu date. He wanted to continue dating Myungjun, even if he technically wasn't the one dating Myungjun. And he knew he could somehow make it work. He could even rope Dongmin and Minhyuk into helping him (Minhyuk would be all for it; Dongmin would lecture him about how lying will bite him in the ass, but Jinwoo knew Dongmin would understand if he just saw how amazing Myungjun was).

Jinwoo's words made Myungjun blush even more, and the guy ducked his head in order to hide it. “M-Me, too. I mean, for you. I would like a second date.” He cleared his throat nervously. “But let's finish this one first!”

“Right. It's barely even started, anyway.” So even if things fell through later, at least Jinwoo could stretch this date on for as long as possible.

“Exactly.” Myungjun reached over to play with one of the empty packets of sugar lying near Jinwoo's drink. “So I know you like iced Americanos and muffins and dogs. What else do you like?”

Jinwoo wondered how much information Myungjun had already been given about the man he was supposed to be dating. “I like to dance,” he responded cautiously, watching Myungjun's expression in order to confirm that he was allowed to be himself for this portion.

Myungjun looked amazed rather than shocked, so Jinwoo decided it would be okay to talk about dancing. “You do? Like, ballet or tap?”

“Street dancing, but I appreciate all other forms of dancing. One of my friends, Minhyuk, is a dancer, and he can do just about any dance you ask him to do.” Jinwoo smiled fondly as he spoke of dancing, and Myungjun actually seemed interested. “Minhyuk and I work together with it a lot, but it's hard work. We practice for hours just to get one thing down sometimes.”

“Wow!” Myungjun's eyes were sparkling again. Jinwoo was proud that it was _him_ to bring about the sparkle this time. “That's so cool! I wish I could dance. Maybe you can teach me one day!”

Jinwoo liked where his imagination took him then. Teaching Myungjun to dance would actually be a dream come true. Just the two of them, alone in the practice room, working hard and laughing and having to get very close in order for Jinwoo to show Myungjun just how to move his body for one particular moment-

Ah, but he was getting way too ahead of himself. He wasn't even technically supposed to be on this date, and he wondered if he could even keep this charade up by the end of the day. Surely whoever set Myungjun up on a blind date would ask about it, wouldn't they? And surely the mutual friend of Myungjun and Myungjun's date would figure things out, right?

He should probably end this while he was ahead in his dating game, but before he could say anything concerning his lie, Myungjun spoke again. “I actually really like singing a lot. Not as cool as dancing, 'cause thousands of people can sing, but I really do enjoy it.” He smiled and wagged a finger at Jinwoo. “Don't tell anyone, though. Right now, I like singing in secret.”

Jinwoo wondered why _he_ was privy to this information. Did Myungjun really trust him so much?

And since Myungjun seemed to actually trust him so much, there was no way Jinwoo could go back now. Damn, he had gotten in way too deep, and he contemplated actually texting Minhyuk or Dongmin to come and rescue him from his own web of lies.

“I think singing is just as cool as dancing, though,” Jinwoo countered, running his fingers over his phone. “I mean, without singing, we wouldn't have all this great music to actually dance to.”

Myungjun was slightly blushing again, but he didn't try to hide his face this time. “Ah, well, yeah. Maybe. I'm just worried people will make fun of me for it sometimes. But don't worry-!” He noticed the concerned look on Jinwoo's face. “If you think it's cool, I'll be more proud of it. I'll let you listen to me if you let me watch you dance one day.”

Which would entail meeting up outside of the cafe-date-setting. Jinwoo was pretty sure his stress levels couldn't handle that, but he still nodded his head. “Deal.”

Myungjun grinned, then gestured toward the window they were sitting beside. “Looks like the rain let up.”

It did, and Jinwoo was certain it was only because actual sunshine with the name of Kim Myungjun managed to clear up the clouds. Jinwoo found himself smiling fondly at his date.

The universe hated him, but at the same time, the universe loved him.

“How about we go take a walk?” Myungjun asked. “There's a nice park nearby. It'd be good to go stretch our legs some!”

Jinwoo readily agreed and moved to finish off the rest of his coffee. As he did so, Myungjun pulled his phone from his pocket to look at it. “Man, someone really wanted to talk to me. Five missed- oh, it's you!”

“What?” Jinwoo almost spilled his coffee as he leaned over to look at Myungjun's phone. Myungjun displayed the number that was definitely _not_ Jinwoo's number.

“This is weird,” Myungjun mumbled. “You didn't text anyone during our date.” He opened up the first text, much to Jinwoo's fear, and read it out loud - “ _Sorry, I might be a little late, the rain is coming down hard._ ”

Myungjun glanced up at Jinwoo, confusion written all over the poor boy's face. He knew Myungjun was silently asking him what the hell was up.

Jinwoo had no answers, so Myungjun opened the next text. “ _It's impossible to catch a taxi in this weather._ ” And then the third text, “ _Go on and order without me_.”

Jinwoo's stomach was churning, and Myungjun's smile was completely gone. “ _I'm not going to make it, sorry._ ”

Myungjun was still for a few seconds before opening the fifth one and reading, “ _We can plan another date later. Sorry_.”

And then it was silent again. Jinwoo couldn't even bear to look up at Myungjun after that last text was read out loud. He wished he had come forward earlier to clear up the misunderstanding. Now he had gotten his hopes up with Myungjun before having them dashed into a million pieces.

A minute must have gone by before Myungjun said anything, “So you _aren't_ my...my blind date?” he asked. Jinwoo, still keeping his eyes down, shook his head slowly. Myungjun let out an exasperated sigh, which made Jinwoo wince internally. He didn't want Myungjun upset with him. He had taken the other man's place for selfish reasons, and he deserved to have a full blast of Myungjun's anger, but his selfishness was taking over again, and he didn't _want_ it. He wanted Myungjun to laugh and smile and clear up the rain once more. “So why did you pretend like you were?”

Jinwoo wet his lips with his tongue. “Uh, I was mostly confused when you sat down. I tried telling you, but...but you were really happy to meet with me, and I knew it was just a misunderstanding, but then you were...were smiling and I _wanted_ to tell you, but then if I told you, I wouldn't be able to talk to you.”

He didn't look up, and Myungjun shifted slightly in his seat. “I guess I should have asked first if you were my blind date,” he responded. Jinwoo shrugged his shoulders. This wasn't Myungjun's fault. It would never be Myungjun's fault. “Well now I'm in trouble,” Myungjun continued. “Because this guy seemed really nice and how do I tell him I'm already on a date?”

“I'm really sorry,” was Jinwoo's only answer. He wasn't sure how to fix anything. He was good at screwing up Myungjun's dating life, so he'd probably be terrible at fixing it.

Myungjun pocketed his phone without responding to any of the texts. “Hopefully he's nice enough to understand, then.”

Those words were confusing, and Jinwoo finally glanced up. He was so happy he did, too, because Myungjun was smiling at him. “Huh?”

“Sure, you screwed up by not telling me that you weren't waiting for your blind date, but just imagine if you _had_ told me! I'd be the guy who got stood up in a coffee shop.” Myungjun grabbed at the empty sugar packet again. “And, uh, not to be weird, but if I had gotten stood up, I never would have gotten to actually talk to you.”

So maybe this wasn't falling apart. Maybe it _was_ a good thing Jinwoo had actually screwed up, and he sat up a little straighter in his chair. “It's still my fault for not coming clean to start with. I just...you smiled and I really wanted you to keep smiling at me.”

There was that cute blush again, and Myungjun giggled. “Ah, well...I'm sure I can keep smiling at you. Sucks, though, now I have to tell the poor guy that I've already found someone else.” Myungjun didn't seem too displeased about doing that, however, and Jinwoo felt hope soar up again in his chest. “So, Jinwoo, can we, um, can we continue the date in the park?”

Jinwoo couldn't _believe_ his luck. The universe was actually rewarding him for lying. “Are you sure? Are you sure you're not mad that I-”

“To be honest, if the situation was reversed, I probably would have done the same thing in order to get you on a date with me. You seem _way_ out of my league!” Myungjun was laughing as he stood from his chair, and Jinwoo quickly followed suit. 

“No way. You're out of _my_ league,” he responded to Myungjun, who stuck his tongue out in reply.

“Flattery will get you nowhere. Here, if you _really_ feel bad about lying to me, why don't you buy me one of those iced Americanos? And I'll buy you a muffin.”

“Well, then it's an even trade and you're not really punishing me for lying,” Jinwoo said, but Myungjun dismissed that with a wave of his hand. They got in line together, and Jinwoo felt as if a warm beam of sunlight just hit him right in the face when Myungjun looked over at him with a grin.

“You know, even if it's been weird, I don't think this date could go any better than it is right now.”

Jinwoo agreed. He hadn't been on a date in quite some time, but he knew none of them were as perfect as this current one was. Now that things had been cleared up between the two of them, Jinwoo just wanted to enjoy letting Myungjun _really_ get to know him.

“Except I'm assuming that you're lying about having a dog?”

Jinwoo slapped a hand over his face and groaned, trying to ignore Myungjun's mocking laughter. Well, perhaps there were a few important details still left to clear up before Jinwoo could continue dating a literal drop of sunshine.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Conclusions are tricky hard, as proven by this terrible conclusion. The amount I care is probably at zero right now, however, because I'm prepping to fail finals.
> 
> Prompt based on what I found from Tumblr: “your friend set you up on a blind date and i happened to be eating alone so you thought you were meeting me and you were cute so i went along with it but you just got a text from said friend that theyre sorry your date stood you up and now i have some explaining to do” au
> 
> Pass me some of those dollar bills [@vonseal](http://www.vonseal.tumblr.com). Thanks.


End file.
